Unapologetic Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Orion Black is solely in love with Charlus Potter, his wife to be's uncle. What happens when he admits his love to the older man? Will he be rejected? Will he get the man of his dreams? Or will it end up in misery? Unrequited Orion/Charlus.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Herbology Hangout, and Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for the Marvel Movie Figure of Tony Stark's Tony Stark prompt of the trait of unapologetic. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the pairing of Orion/Charlus and the trope of unrequited love. For Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were) I wrote for word prompt number 10 puckered. Warning for homophobia and illusions of cheating on a spouse. I hope you enjoy Unapologetic Love.**

Orion puckered his lips as he moved in to kiss his soon to be bride. But while he was kissing Walburga he was really thinking about the girl's uncle Charlus Potter. The dark haired dark eyes man was all that Orion ever thought of ever since they'd met. He hadn't known when they first met that the man he'd grown to love was his intendeds uncle. But then again he didn't think that would have changed his thoughts and feeling towards the other man. Not in any way that counted.

"Are you two going to get married soon?" the voice that sent shivers of pleasurable anticipation down his spine asked Orion. "Neither of you are getting any younger. Plus..."

Orion couldn't help but tune out the conversation. Not that he didn't enjoy listening to Charlus's voice. He really did but what the older man was speaking of was against Orion's own natural thoughts. He'd never once thought of Walburga in that way.

"I'm just waiting on Orion to ask," Orion heard Walburga tell his Charlus.

"What's taking you so long to ask her, boy?" Charlus chuckled making Orion's stomach explode with butterflies.

He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that Charlus was the reason he'd yet to properly propose to his intended. He wanted to pour out all the thoughts and feeling and dreams he'd ever had about the man. But a proper Pureblood boy didn't scream and surely not about their feelings. They did their duty to their family and that was that.

"I'm waiting for the proper time," Orion lied as he watched the mirthful look on Charlus's face. "I really don't think it proper to not do this the right way. Even though it is actually a done deal and we are to wed. Everything has to be done properly. As I've heard you say a time or two."

Charlus chuckled. "So I have."

Dorea calls Walburga into the next room so that she and the girl's mother can discuss preparation for the wedding to come. A sigh of relief leaves Orion's lips before he can reign it back in.

"What was that?" Charlus asks. "You seem relieved to be rid of your wife to be. Why is that?"

"I'm just a tad bit nerv..."

"Without the lying this time, Orion," Charlus says watching Orion with those piercing dark eyes of his. The eyes that can look through Orion and see straight into his soul, or at least Orion believed they did. "Why are happy to be rid of your wife to be?"

"I...I..."

"Yes."

"I'm in love with someone else," Orion blurted out.

Charlus laughed. "Is that it? Name a Pureblood wizard who wasn't in love with someone who isn't there wife."

_Besides you,_ Orion thought bitterly. He liked Dorea Potter don't get him wrong. But he felt a jealousy at the thought that she got to be so near the man Orion loved. She got to be intimate with him. "You don't?" he asked more then told Charlus.

"But I worked on my marriage to make it that way," Charlus told the younger boy. "Plus I'm sure that whatever young lady you've fallen in love with would willingly become your mistress. You are after all a Pureblood son of the House of Black."

Orion blushed as the mention of him being in love with a lady. It's not that he'd never had feelings for a girl before but when he thought about being intimate with anyone it was always another man. He cleared his throat nervously knowing that he'd upset the man in front of him with the next part.

"It's not a lady," he murmured quietly hoping he wouldn't be asked to repeat himself.

Charlus had caught the words though and turned his piercing eyes on the younger boy. "You can train yourself out of that," he told the younger man who looked confused. "You have a duty not only to your house but now to Walburga. You'll have to put away thoughts of whoever he is and think only of her."

"It's you," he said in unapologetic voice. "I'm in love with you, Charlus. I have been since a little after we met and I don't care who hears me. I want to scream it to the world that I love you."

"I love my wife," Charlus told Orion voice going cold. "I will thank you to never bring this line of conversation up ever again. You will do your duty to your family and I will do mine to mine own family. You will put this foolish notion of being in love with me aside." Charlus hadn't been prepared for that confession. "Grow up, young man." With that said he stalked into the next room leaving the stunned Orion behind.

That night as he kissed Walburga good night when he dropped her off her door he closed his eyes pretended the lips puckered against his own were those of another. Those of a Charlus that had chosen him and not duty. He'd keep his unapologetic love for Charlus forever.

**I hope you all enjoyed Unapologetic Love.**


End file.
